


Hawkdevil Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint traps Matt under a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkdevil Kiss

Matt was just thinking over a case when he was hit by a sudden bout of thirst. He was in His and Clint's shared apartment. He went towards the kitchen when Clint came in in front of him.

Clint said, "Hi Matty."

Matt smiled. He felt Clint lean in and kiss him.

Matt asked, "Mistletoe ?"

Clint said, "Yup, mistletoe."


End file.
